Strawberries and Cream
by hrhgoldentrio3
Summary: A typical day at the guild, but a day when Erza's crazy obsession for strawberry cake goes too far, and when Lucy was in the wrong situation at the wrong time. Short and sweet.


AN:

I'm having a little bit of a writer's block for UnLeash Me, Master. I honestly have no idea where my plot is going since I wrote it spur of the moment.

So here's a little fun story for you to enjoy instead! Somewhat OOC, and has a noticeable lack of logic.

* * *

It was a typical day at the guild…meaning there was the usual chaos and fighting on the first floor.

"Ice stripper, your stripping is bothering me!"

"Well, dragon breath, do you wanna go?"

"Gihihi…Levy sure looks interesting today, right Pantherlily?"

"Droy, doesn't our Levy look exceptionally studious and wonderful today?"

"We'll never find a girl, but that's okay since there are so many younger and hotter ones to look at!"

"I'm-m not sure you should do that, Macao-san…"

"It's ok Wendy, they can look at these babies all they want."

"You don't care because you're drunk anyways!"

"Shutup, Bickslow. You just want a piece of me anyways!"

"Gray-sama, such a body you have as you defend yourself against Natsu!"

"Ah~ So many potential relationships right here!"

Lucy sat at the bar counter, anxiously tapping her heeled foot on the ground. Her short blue skirt fluttered slightly at the movement, and her white tank top showed the swells of her breast when she sighed. She had brought her in-progress novel to the guild, but realized that the noise was doing nothing to help her creativity. There wasn't anything even interesting or unusual in the guild today that would inspire anything for her novel.

"I should have just stayed home…it's not like Natsu had any missions planned for today," Lucy mumbled, glancing at the growing tensions between Natsu and Gray.

"Oh but I'll beat you for sure, popsicle boy," growled Natsu, trying to look menacing at Gray.

"There's no way I'd lose to a squinty-eyed bastard like you," Gray said, emanating an icy coldness.

"What is this fighting you are talking about, Natsu and Gray?" Erza said, suddenly approaching them. The two boys visibly paused and shrank away from Erza, fear showing in their eyes. They then put their arms around each other's shoulders.

"No-othing. Just wondering is my _best_ friend wanted a friendly spar!" Gray stuttered.

"Aye, aye, Gray looked like he wanted some training help!" Natsu whimpered, although Gray gave him a look that said 'You think I need training from you?'

"That's good," Erza nodded approvingly, "Friendship is such a good thing for two young men to have."

"A-aye."

Lucy heard her name being called, and she turned her eyes away from the scene towards the bar.

"Ah, Lucy. I'm sorry, but I have to run to the storage room to get more ingredients, can you give Erza her strawberry cake?" Mira asked, kindly.

Lucy smiled. "Of course!" and took the plate. "Besides, Erza would be upset without her cake," Lucy mumbled, as she walked towards Erza and the boys.

Erza had sat down at a wooden table, cleaning her swords. The boys no longer were holding each other, and sat on opposite sides of the table, glaring at each other, although they glanced at Erza every so often to make sure they weren't caught.

"Hah, if your eyes weren't so squinty your glare would be at least a little more intimidating," Gray taunted, unable to stand maintaining "friendly" relations with Natsu.

Natsu stood up, yelling, "You're not intimidating either. You can't even scare a baby, ice for brains."

Unfortunately, Lucy had just passed behind Natsu when he had stood up. His back pushed the plate of cake back, and his heavier weight pushed Lucy also. She stumbled because of her high heels, then fell onto her butt ungracefully.

"Natsu! Look where you're going!" Lucy cried out, knowing imminent death was coming for dropping Erza's cake.

"Yeah that's what you get, stupid flame breath," Gray smugly said, before his eyes widened. "L-lucy you have cake all over you."

Lucy looked down, and there were strawberries and cream all smeared above the top of her breasts. The plate was on the floor, with whatever surviving cake on the floor as well.

"My cake!" Erza exclaimed, realizing the situation. A dark aura filled the air around her, and her hair began to rise dramatically.

"You're going to pay for destroying my beloved cake, Natsu and Gray," she said, pointing her cleaned sword towards them.

Lucy gave a little sigh, relieved that she wasn't part of blame. But of course, her relief was short-lived.

"Lucy, you need to be more careful. It's your fault too. Your heels were too high, and you shouldn't have taken Mira's job," Erza pointed out sternly, each point comically shooting into Lucy's heart.

Unsure if that meant she would get punished as well, Lucy panicked and tried to think of a way out.

"Uh, um, I'm super sorry Erza! I'll get you another strawberry cake I promise! Or you can have whatever is left, Erza!" Lucy begged.

"Did you just offer Erza to have strawberry cake that's on you?" Cana teased, laughing at her situation. A tick appeared above Lucy's forehead for Cana's attitude.

"I mean, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Sure. I love strawberry cake so much," Erza calmly stated.

"EEHHHHHH?" Natsu and Gray said.

Erza walked towards Lucy, and knelt down. Surprised at Erza's sudden closeness and the awkwardness of the situation, Lucy blushed slightly. Her eyes looked instinctively away, and her blush deepened as Erza got closer.

Apparently, the only thing on Erza's mind was strawberry cake. Even smeared on Lucy's breasts and not resembling cake at all, the cake still looked mouth-watering for her. Erza took a finger and dipped it into the cream, slipping her finger into her mouth. "Good."

Lucy tried to look away, as she felt Erza's warm fingers continually dipping into her breasts. She shuddered at her soft fingertips. Erza's fingers picked out strawberries as well.

"There's more under the tank top, Lucy," Erza stated bluntly.

A little confused at what Erza wanted, Lucy decided to peel away some of her tank top and used her hands to push her breasts up further. She felt extremely humiliated, and wondered if this was considered Erza's punishment for her.

"That's better," Erza said, before leaning even closer until her face was right above Lucy's breasts. Her tongue darted out and licked away more cream.

Lucy's eyes closed at the sensation. The strawberries and cream were cool on her skin, but Erza's tongue felt red-hot. The difference in temperatures felt so unusually good that Lucy whimpered.

"You must dislike having this stain your clothes, no?" Erza said, before licking her even more. Her tongue swirled in small circles, even in places where the cream was gone. Erza changed her seated position, putting her legs between Lucy's for better access to the desired cream.

Although a little ashamed of the sounds she was making, Lucy gave a tiny squeak when she felt Erza's teeth graze upon her skin. Erza's hot breath and her motions made Lucy's nipples peak, and she felt them hardening under her skimpy bra.

"Er-erza, sorry, but I think it's enough. You can get more strawberries and cream later…" Lucy whispered. She felt as if her face was stained pink permanently.

Erza's mouth was gently sucking very close to her nipple, and her tongue was slowly massaging over the spot. With a pop, Erza released Lucy from her mouth's onslaught and pulled back.

"Thank you Lucy. You are such a good friend," Erza replied, before grabbing the plate on the ground. She stood up and put a hand out for Lucy to get up.

"T-thanks," Lucy responded, gripping it and getting up. She unconsciously crossed her arms around her chest, grabbed the plate from Erza, and tried as much as she could to get to the kitchen with her heels. She wanted an excuse out of there, and decided she could return the plate to get washed.

As she exited the guild hall, Erza sat back down and began to clean another sword. Gray and Natsu were fixed on the spot, still staring at the cake that was on the ground.

"H-hey Gray, I think Erza forgot to punish us."

"Yeah, Natsu, I mean droopy eyes, maybe Lucy made her forget. I mean that was a very… nice situation," Gray said, hand rubbing at the blood dripping from his nose. The scene looked almost like an erotica scene, or porn intro.

"Love Rival is right. Juvia needs to find some strawberries and cream for her Gray-sama," Juvia said, inspired.

"Gihihi, I could smell Bunny girl's excitement all the way here," Gajeel smirked.

"Ah, poor Lucy! She'll definitely be distracted from writing her novel. Too bad, I wanted to read her new chapter," Levy mused.

"Wakaba, I think we just saw something we should forever keep in our memories."

"Where are the cameras when you need them, Macao?"

"Such awful behavior in the middle of the guild. Wendy, good thing I told you to cover your eyes," Carla hmmphed.

Mira, who had seen the scene from the bar, had a tiny blush on her face. "Hmm, what an interesting new pair. Well, this new angle will definitely put my match-making skills to the test," Mira giggled.

"Make sure I give you enough money for strawberry cakes, Mira," Makarov said, eyes still wide open and grin on his face.

As Lucy walked towards the back kitchen of the guild, the situation kept playing in her head.

"Good thing I have those strawberry panties at home…" Lucy thought, before catching herself and groaning. "Sometimes I hate the weird things my brain thinks up. Oh well, maybe this will give me some inspiration for my novel."

Erza kept cleaning her sword, as if what had happened was nothing out of the ordinary.

* * *

This was inspired by a Bleach fanfic where a character dropped chocolate cake over someone and licked it up. It was far more smexy than this, but I felt like making this more comedic and tame ;)

Please review if you want any more short, plotless stories like this, for when I'm taking a break from writing my longer fanfics.


End file.
